Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/5/16 - 6/11/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/5/16 - 10:30am - Robot Rabbit/Hare Trimmed/Foxy by Proxy/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh! *6/5/16 - 1:30am - Rabbit's Feat/Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Thumb Fun/Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Yankee Dood It *6/6/16 - 11:45am - Baseball Bugs/Show Biz Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/High Diving Hare/Bewitched Bunny/Duck Amuck/Ducking the Devil/Ain't She Tweet *6/6/16 - 1:30am - Baseball Bugs/Show Biz Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/High Diving Hare/Bewitched Bunny/Duck Amuck/Ducking the Devil/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-rd/All Fowled Up *6/7/16 - 11:45am - Foghorn Leghorn/Two Gophers from Texas/Fast And Furry-ous/Sugar and Spies/Unexpected Pest/Satan's Waitin'/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath *6/7/16 - 1:30am - Foghorn Leghorn/Two Gophers from Texas/Fast And Furry-ous/Sugar and Spies/Unexpected Pest/Satan's Waitin'/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar *6/8/16 - 11:45am - Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Hare/Rabbit Rampage/Hare-Way To The Stars/Quackodile Tears/Tease for Two/Ant Pasted/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat *6/8/16 - 1:30am - Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Hare/Rabbit Rampage/Hare-Way To The Stars/Quackodile Tears/Tease for Two/Ant Pasted/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *6/9/16 - 11:45am - Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Ham in a Role, A/Little Orphan Airedale/Trap Happy Porky/Hopalong Casualty/Fish And Slips/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs *6/9/16 - 1:30am - Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Ham in a Role, A/Little Orphan Airedale/Trap Happy Porky/Hopalong Casualty/Fish And Slips/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit *6/10/16 - 11:45am - Tweet Zoo/Greedy For Tweety/Muzzle Tough/Oily Hare/His Hare Raising Tale/Star Is Bored, A/Suppressed Duck/Beep Prepared *6/10/16 - 1:30am - Tweet Zoo/Greedy For Tweety/Muzzle Tough/Oily Hare/His Hare Raising Tale/Star Is Bored, A/Suppressed Duck/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy *6/11/16 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Breadth Hurry *6/11/16 - 1:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Breadth Hurry/8 Ball Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Abominable Snow Rabbit BABY LOONEY TUNES *6/6/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *6/6/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *6/7/16 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *6/7/16 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *6/8/16 - 8am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *6/8/16 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *6/9/16 - 8am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *6/9/16 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *6/10/16 - 8am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *6/10/16 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain WABBIT *6/5/16 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *6/5/16 - 1pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *6/5/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *6/6/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *6/7/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *6/8/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *6/9/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *6/10/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *6/11/16 - 12:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *6/11/16 - 1pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *6/11/16 - 7pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker